Starting Over
by Nezune Otoki
Summary: Written by the last flowerchild and Nezune otoki. Having feelings for each other and getting kicked out of the house, Vegeta and Goku must get their sons and start a new life with each other. Warning contains male/male slash. VegetaxGoku PiccoloxGohan and hints of GotenxTrunks. Yes we know Gohan is older than Goten by a lot, but it's fanfiction so we put them as kids together.


"Hyah-ah!" An orange clad saiyan was hurled into the ground by immense strength. The saiyan, Goku, laid there panting, not even bothering to get up from the attack. High above him hovered the saiyan prince clad in blue, and he looked pretty irritated with Goku. The beaten saiyan struggled to rise up, but stopped when he didn't move. Normally the taller saiyan would bounce back up and not have so many wounds on him, but Goku seemed off, and even the saiyan prince Vegeta could see that.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarot? Get up! We're not done yet!" he said harshly, landing on the ground next to his sparring partner. "Don't make me ask again!" Goku made a move and tried to get to his feet, but was unable to. Vegeta arched a brow at this. It wasn't like the other saiyan to be like this—normally he was unyielding, and his happiness and strength never wavered, not even for an instant. Vegeta sighed, irritated at Goku's dramaticbehavior—or at least what he believed to be dramatic behavior—and went over to where the other saiyan was. He crossed his arms moodily over his chest and then demanded, "Well, are you going to get up or not? I'm tired of waiting, damn it."

Goku's expression was vacant and very un-Goku like. As the taller saiyan struggled to move again a flash back of this morning played in his mind.

"_Goku! Where do you think you're going?!" An angry ChiChi stood in the kitchen tapping her foot impatiently. Goku sighed, "Vegeta wants to train, so I'm going meet with him. You don't have to wait or anything, I'll probably eat before I come back anyway." He said hurriedly, trying to escape his wife's clutches._

"_Really ,Goku I swear you love spending more time with Vegeta than you do with me! Why can't you just stay home for once and be a normal father to your sons and husband to your wife?!"_

_Goku didn't say anything, he only had a saddened look on his frustrated face._

"_You know what Goku, I've had all I can take really. If you want to be a silly martial artist with Vegeta, thendon't bother coming back here, ever! Consider us through!" ChiChi stomped up to Goten and Gohan's room where they were playing._

_Again Goku was speechless, but this time a small smile appeared on his lips. 'I'm free…..'_

Yes Goku was indeed happy about leaving ChiChi, he didn't love her. His black eyes gazed at Vegeta with little emotion. '_No…I love you vegeta…..but, I know you don't feel the same….Bulma is you're wife, and you love her dearly…._' The saiyan's expression became even more saddened toward the saiyan prince.

Vegeta studied Goku carefully; he was thinking of something. He nudged the other saiyan with the toe of his boot. "Hey, Kakarot. Don't ignore me. What the hell is wrong with you?" although he sounded agitated, he was actually beginning to grow quite concerned with Goku. He watched as the other saiyan cringed at the harsh tone. Vegeta sighed and sat down next to his companion. He frowned and thought about what Bulma would say about him sitting so close to another person like this. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of her—normally he was good at not thinking about her, but lately the horrible woman had been annoying him more and more. He halfway wished that he'd never come to this planet…no, because if he'd never come to Earth, then he wouldn't have met Goku. He was quite sure that after so many years of them knowing each other, he couldn't live without the other man. A little movement from Goku brought him back to reality. "Kakarot…I…" he hesitated and looked away. After another moment he added, "…maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you…"

"Huh?..." Goku hadn't really heard Vegeta to well, but began to blush when he noticed that Vegeta was sitting next to him. "Uhhhhh what do you mean?" Goku's expression was one of confusion. The taller saiyan desperately tried to slow down his beating heart from being so close to the saiyan prince. He snuck a smile, very happy to be this close to Vegeta without being hit by the other violent saiyan. '_I wish I could be with you Vegeta….'_ The smile he held disappeared again into his vacant expression.

"Hey!" Vegeta cursed as he watched Goku begin to daydream once again. He wasn't anyone who liked being ignored. He punched Goku's shoulder roughly and snapped, "Hey, Kakarot, damn it, if you're not going to fight then at least tell me what the hell is wrong." He really did want to know what was on Goku's mind. For some reason, the other saiyan had always fascinated him. He never ceased to be interested in the other man; although he tried not to show it, he hung onto everything that Goku said. Vegeta couldn't help it. Still, the other man refused to talk, so Vegeta felt his face grow red with both embarrassment and anger. So Goku was ignoring him, now? _He's thinks that he's too good to talk to me? That idiot! And on top of that, he's just sitting there and wasting my time…I could be fighting now, but no, Kakarot insists upon being like this…well if he thinks that he's too good to talk to me, then I won't talk to him, damn it all. _Nobody would make a fool out of him.

Goku snapped out of his dreams and turned to vegeta. "Huh?" His eyes looked at the bruise that vegeta had left him on his battered arm. "I'm sorry vegeta, I've….Iv'e been thinking about my morning….with ChiChi…." The taller saiyan looked to an even angrier Vegeta when he heard a growl coming from the saiyan prince.

"Oh, so you're thinking of that woman." Vegeta spat, getting up and turning away from Goku. "Well I guess that I'll just have to leave you here with your thoughts, then. Obviously you can't be bothered to train, as mighty as you are, Kakarot." His last statement was full of sarcasm. Goku gave him a hurt look and opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta didn't give him the chance. When he was with Bulma, she was busy thinking about another man, one named Yamcha. Now even with Kakarot he couldn't keep anyone's attention. "Damn you, Kakarot."

"Vegeta , what's wrong with you? You're even more irritated than usual…..did, did something happen between you and Bulma Vegeta?" Goku placed a hesitant hand on the prince's tense shoulder. He didn't want the other saiyan to be mad at him, but Goku didn't even know what he did wrong.

"No! No, we did not have—I…I…just mind your own damn business! If you want to be with your woman, then go home! I don't have patience for you. I'm supposed to be getting stronger, but you're just holding me back." He glared down at the ground and thought back to Bulma, how she always mentioned Yamcha. "Stupid…idiotic…he can't even fight…I wish that I could kill him again…" he turned red and closed his eyes. "Kakarot, why do you care about me and Bulma? I don't care about her and she sure as hell doesn't give a damn about me. It's that simple."

Goku's eyes widened and he looked really surprised. "But, Vegeta I thought you loved Bulma, and that she loved you too…I'm asking because I'm worried about you….you're even madder than usual….I figured it was something about Bulma." Goku's eyes than shifted to the ground a little ashamed. "I…I don't mean to bother you vegeta…..and no I don't want to go back, ChiChhi wouldn't even let me go back even if I wanted to….she kicked me out, and pretty much….we're no longer married…" His black hair hid his face, but he wasn't sad at all about it.

Vegeta noticed Goku's sadness and this only made him grow more enraged. He lashed out at the first thing he saw—a huge rock. It crumbled to the ground and he glared at his fist. It was bleeding and bruised now. "I don't want to talk about it. So what if the woman kicked you out? I never liked her, anyway. She wasn't right for you, Kakarot." It surprised even him that he'd say something like that. He shouldn't be talking with Goku like this, about things that were so personal. He never talked about personal things; he was always so cold and foreboding. Maybe that's why nobody really didn't like being around him. He was a prince after all, he wasn't used to handling other people very well, especially Goku. He barely knew how to tolerate the other warrior's constant optimism…even though he did admire him for it. "Kakarot, just be happy that she kicked you out. At least you don't have to deal with her anymore."

"I know Vegeta." Goku lifted his head and showed his happy expression to Vegeta. "I was so relieved when she kicked me out, but the bad part is, is that she still has Gohan and Goten…and I don't know if the person I love….loves me back…I'm pretty sure though that they don't feel the same." The taller saiyan struggled to stand, and he did with wobbly legs.

Vegeta watched him struggle for a moment before rolling his eyes and reaching a hand out. He took Goku's arm and roughly hauled him to his feet. "You idiot…talking to me about this…what makes you think that I know anything about that kind of thing?" he asked this in a sort of apologetic tone. _Sorry I lose my damn temper so much, Kakarot. You're trying to talk to me for once, and I'm acting like a stupid little child… _Obviously Goku had been through a lot this morning. The least that Vegeta could do for him was listen. "Okay, so just go and get the kids. What's the big deal about that?" he pulled Goku closer, urged him to lean against his own muscular frame. Vegeta hardly noticed as the other man began to blush.

Heat surged through goku's cheeks as he was encouraged to lean on Vegeta. He instinctively nuzzled into the warm, muscular arm before continuing. "Well ChiChi would probably kill me, and….I really have no idea if Gohan and Goten even want to live with me. Gohan might want to, but I'm not so sure about Goten." The taller saiyan's voice had cracked at the end of his explanation.

"Who gives a damn about any of that? Don't be stupid, your kids love you, Kakarot." In all honesty, Vegeta thought that Goku was the best parent in the world. He'd watched him for years raise his kids and train with them, and he felt totally jealous of the other saiyan's parenting abilities. He himself barley knew how to give his kid compliments much less teach him things. "Kakarot, if you want them back, then I guess that…" he looked away and tried to hide the embarrassment in his face as he suggested, "Damn it, then I guess that I could help you go and get the kids."

Warmth swelled through the saiyan's being that he smiled big and hugged vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta, I really owe you one for this!" His laughter rang though the battlefield letting his happiness be known to anyone and everyone. '_mmmmm he's so warm.'_ Goku wanted to cuddle the prince more, but decided against it; after all, just because he didn't have anything with Bulma doesn't mean that Vegeta liked him all of a sudden.

"Fine, let's just go." He said, trying to hide his slightly blushing face. When Goku laughed like that, he couldn't help but to turn a little red. He was just too damn cute. He followed Goku up into the air and they flew off in the direction of Chi-Chi's house. The whole way there Vegeta couldn't help but play with an idea in his brain—they were going to rescue _their _kids. He smirked at this and willed himself not to pull Goku into his arms right there in midair and kiss him. Vegeta cursed himself for this. He didn't know what was coming over him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It seemed to just be complicating things. Just to be sure that his baser instincts didn't get the better of him, he flew a fair distance away from Goku and never looked in his direction.

On the way to ChiChi's house Goku couldn't help but steal glances at vegeta. When he figured out that Vegeta didn't catch him, Goku starred at him longer with a look of awe on his features. Everything about the saiyan prince made Goku warm up inside, and tingle with joy. "Hey vegeta? Is there any reason why you're helping me….it just doesn't seem like something you'd do." Goku gave Vegeta a curious and shy look, wanting to know why Vegeta even bothered to help him.

"I…just…" he struggled to think of an excuse that Goku would believe. Finally he came up with a valid excuse. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because that damn woman doesn't deserve any part of you, even your kids." Besides, they're _our _kids, not hers. I hate that woman more than anything. He flew even faster, and Goku kept up easily.

The younger saiyan smiled and blushed. '_Vegeta….you keep finding ways to make me love you even more than I already do.'_ Goku laughed as he flew, the wind rushing past his happy face. He wanted to be free like this all the time; not have to be held in a house all day against his will. He wanted to train and sopend time with his kids like when they were a little younger. He wanted to spend his life with the saiyan prince vegeta. He looked over the prince's muscular form and began blushing a dark red. '_Damn, I can't even look away…'_

"Quit staring at me like that, Kakarot. You look stupid." Vegeta said irritably, trying to hide his real thoughts. _Damn, it makes me so nervous when he looks at me like that…I want to take him and—_his thoughts were cut off as Goku began to descend. They landed outside of Chi-Chi's house and hesitated. "Well," Vegeta said, motioning to the door, "it's your woman."

"Y-yea." Goku cautiously began walking to the door, stopping as he hesitantly grabbed hold of the door. Sweat began to bead at his forehead, as he starred at the door that contained the scary woman inside as well as his two sons. The saiyan's eyes closed. '_Here goes nothing.'_ His hand opened the door all the way and he stepped inside with Vegeta trailing along. As he tried to go upstairs a female voice caught him. "Goku what are you doing here?!"

"Oh hell." Vegeta swore and his eyes grew wide as Chi-Chi came storming up to Goku, yelling so loudly that her face was red.

"You idiot! I told you not to come back here." Goku tried to say something, but the woman wouldn't let him. "Get out of my house! I don't want you back here!"

Vegeta stood by for minutes on end as Goku was being yelled at, waiting for the other saiyan to say something in retaliation. No such thing happened. Chi-Chi just went on and on until Vegeta finally cried out, amidst all of the screeching and howling, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DAMN KIDS, WOMAN?!"

Chi-Chi turned to him, just realizing that he was there, and then howled, "Vegeta, when did you get here?! Get out! You just take Goku and—"

"Shut up, woman. I don't have patience for this. Where are the kids?"

Just then from behind Chi-Chi, a small, innocent voice piped up. "D-Daddy?"

Goku's eyes flashed over to his two sons. He glanced helplessly over to Vegeta, who rolled his eyes. "You stupid kids, get over here." They were so confused that they could only stand there and glance at all three grown-ups, wondering what to do. This was it, Vegeta was getting a headache from all of the yelling. He wanted to get this over with. Without hesitation Vegeta reached over, roughly grabbed the boys by their arms, and pulled them over to Goku.

Having no idea what was going on Goten began to tear up looking to his older brother for help. "G-Gohan. What's going on?" He clung to his brother and cried more when vegeta grabbed him roughly. Gohan didn't say anything, only glared at his so called mother. Oh yes the ten year old knew what had happened earlier this morning and didn't like hearing his mom talk to his daddy like that. Once they were both by their dad, Gohan held his five year-old brother and whispered into the sobbing child's ear. "Goten, shhhhh it'll be ok. We're going to go with Mr. Vegeta and daddy for a while. We might even get to train for a day before we come back, doesn't that sound good?" The tears in Goten's eyes lessened as he took in everything Goten said and smiled. The brothers hadn't been able to get out of the house to fly or train for a week and they were starting to grow tired of being what their mother kept calling normal.

"Boys are you alright?" Both kids turned to see their daddy looking at them with a worried expression. Gohan smiled nodding quickly, while Goten jumped into Goku's arms nuzzling his daddy, nodding his head against his orange gi.

ChiChi's rage called all of them back to reality. "Goku! You have five seconds to explain why you're here!"

Goku cringed at her voice and pushed his sons behind him, protecting them. "ChiChi, I want to be able to see my sons."

Vegeta sighed and said, glaring at the woman, "We miss our kids." Gohan looked over to him, a curious look on his young face.

"What, Mr. Vegeta?"

"I—nothing." He then glared down at his boots and nudged Goku lightly. "Tell her off so that we can leave, Kakarot. I have a headache."

ChiChi glared at both men yelling at Goku more, "Why should I let you see them Goku?! They probably don't even want to see you!"

Goku narrowed his eyes a little mad at ChiChi for trying to keep him from his kids. "ChiChi I have every right to see them, they're my sons too." His voice became a little more stern, as if he were standing off with an opponent.

Her hands rested on her hips, "Goku I already told you I don't want you back in this house ever again!" She glared at Goku, then her look softened at her kids. She smiled a little wickedly thinking she could use her sons as a way to get rid of her former husband. "Boys? Daddy and I have a question for you two."She sat on her knees and used a sweet motherly voice to ask them what she wanted. "Boys? Would you rather stay here with mommy, or go with daddy?" The word daddy came out like venom on her lips as she glared up at him. Looking back to her sons, she saw they looked a little confused. " If you pick one of us, you can't see the other ever again." Her voice sounding harsh at the end.

Both Gohan and Goten looked back and forth from their mom to their daddy, then to each other. Gohan saw that his little brother looked torn and lost. He had to make sure Goten knew what was going on though. "Goten, you need to think about this. We either live with mom and never see dad again, or we go and live with dad, and never see mom again." Goten was confused for a minute then made an 'o' face as he finally understood. The little five year old clung to his daddy's pants tightly as he wailed, "I want to go with daddy! Waahhhh! You never let me train with him anymore, and I haven't seen Trunks in forever!" Goku looked behind him and smiled at his youngest patting his head, he then looked over to his oldest; waiting for his answer.

Gohan glared at his mother, "I'm going with daddy too. I don't get to fight anymore, and you don't let us fly. More importantly you won't let me see Mr. Piccolo at all." Gohan's voice fell; hiding into his daddy's pants like Goten did. Goku smiled even more, then smirked at ChiChi. "Well you heard them. They want to live with me ChiChi, so now I have every right to take them with me!" Goku turned to walk out, but not before ChiChi had the last words. "Goten! Gohan! Think about what you're doing! You're father won't be there to always protect you and love you like I will! He's going to go away and leave you two alone with Vegeta!" She panted, smirking when Goku stopped in his tracks. He anger came back though when al three of them walked out of the house, leaving her with vegeta.

"I can take care of those kids better than you can, you stupid bitch." Vegeta said smugly. Chi-Chi scoffed at this.

"That's not what Bulma told me—she said that you're a horrible husband and a joke of a father. That's why she's been seeing Yamcha."Chi-Chi thought for a moment before adding, "She also said that Trunks loves Yamcha more than you. You're nothing."

His face grew red at this. He was humiliated and above all pissed. He wanted to kill her, but from outside he could hear the sound of excited children. "C'mon," Goten was saying happily, "I wanna go see Trunks! Can I dad, can I?!"

"And what about Mr. Piccolo? I miss him, daddy."

Both kids were clearly ready to leave and go start a new life, and not even Vegeta could deny them that. He turned back to Chi-Chi and grabbed her by her scrawny throat. He raised her up off the ground and shook her violently. "Let me make this clear, woman—if you make any more trouble for Kakarot, I will kill you myself."

"He…doesn't even—" she choked out, "—like you…Goku can't stand you…"

This cut Vegeta deeper than anything else that she could've said. He could take being insulted and humiliated, but hearing that Goku didn't want anything to do with him was something that he just couldn't stomach. He didn't dare give Chi-Chi the satisfaction of knowing just how deeply she'd wounded him, though. He just scoffed and threw her onto the ground. "You're just a bitter little bitch." And he walked out of the house, slamming the door after him.

Goku immediately came over to Vegeta, his two sons following close behind. Gohan was still a little wary of Vegeta. He asked, "Daddy, why's Mr. Vegeta here?"

"Oh, just shut up already." Vegeta answered, trying to conceal the sadness in his voice. He turned away from Goku and the kids and shot up into the air. He was prepared to leave, but something stopped him.

Once Vegeta had walked past them, Goku's lit up face saddened once more. Goku was hurt when the prince seemed to go past him and straight into the air, so acting quickly he shot up into the air faster and caught hold of Vegeta's hand tightly. Goku's face held hurt and confusion. "Vegeta?...what's wrong?" Vegta didn't answer him for a while, only worrying the taller saiyan more. '_Vegeta…..did ChiChi say something?...' _The younger saiyan was already cut by his former wife's words, but Vegeta looked worse than he did right now.

"Leave me the hell alone, Kakarot. Just…go back and take your damn kids." He turned away again, but Goku wouldn't let him leave; he tugged him back down to Earth, and Vegeta was too saddened to resist. He noticed that the kids were giving him despairing looks—well, Gohan was, anyway. Goten was currently distracted with the concept of seeing Trunks. Vegeta couldn't deny that adorably concerned face. He tried not to show how worried he was for the kid, but he couldn't help but to glance over at him. "What's wrong, kid?"

"It's just…you're not coming with us? I thought that Daddy said—"

"Kid, your dad doesn't have anything to do with me…" _He doesn't want anything to do with me…_ he turned and prepared to go once again, but Gohan called after him.

"Mr. Vegeta, please…"

"Why? Why should I stay?" he demanded, glaring down at the ground.

Goku placed a hesitant hand on the prince's tense shoulder, and gently pulled the prince to face him. The taller saiyan's dark eyes were covered in worry. "Vegeta…I was gonna…ask you to…." His head turned away from Vegeta to hide the rising blush from the saiyan prince. Goku could feel the other saiyan's eyes boring into his head, so he took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I wanted to ask you….if you…would like to live…..with us…me, Gohan, and Goten…if you wanted to…" His hand rubbed the back of his head nervously as he waited for Vegeta's answer with a blush.

Gohan stared at both saiyan's , then smiled at his daddy and Vegeta. "Mr. Vegeta, will you come live with us? Please?" He nudged his little brother and motioned to Vegeta and their daddy. Goten laughed happily and ran up to the depressed saiyan. "Yeah! Mr. Vegeta please come live with us and daddy. Daddy would be so happy if you lived with us! Oh, and could you bring Trunks too? Please, please please?" The five year-old half- saiyan hugged at Vegeta's spandex pants, while looking up with a bright face.

"I…kid, it's not that simple." He answered, glaring at the kid. There was no way that Goku's kids were willing to live with him. Goten became so horribly sad that Vegeta actually felt himself about to cry. He pushed the boy away from him and sighed; he rolled his eyes and finally gave into the kid's wishes. "Fine, alright?! Are you happy, you damn…" he scoffed and said huffily, "…kids."

"Thanks, Mr. Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed, going up and giving Vegeta a hug. The Saiyan just stood there, his arms at his sides, his eyes wide with shock.

He pushed the boy away and said, "Okay, alright, whatever. Just keep the hell away from me." He hovered up into the air and motioned towards Goku. "Well, are you coming, or not? I don't have all day."

Goku stared at the saiyan prince for a bit, his eyes wide with confusion. "But Vegeta….do you really want…to live with us? You do know that we're probably live in a cave for a while, before I can build a house for us?" The taller saiyan's eyes were locked onto his weighted shoes that were shuffling in the dirt.

Vegeta sighed. "Well—I mean, the damn kids. They want me to stay, right?"

Goten and Gohan nodded simultaneously and responded, "Yes!"

Silently Vegeta thanked the kids for supporting him. Part of him really did want to stay with Goku, but another part of him was also begging him to leave. It was as Chi-Chi had said, Goku didn't want to be with him, but still Vegeta couldn't resist the opportunity to spend time with the other man.

"So you'll really stay Vegeta!?" Goku looked up at the prince to give him a happy smile and laugh. "Oh boy this'll be great hahaha!" Vegeta was then hurled into the taller saiyans arms in a tight, warm hug. '_Mmmmmm he's so warm.'_ Goku held the saiyan prince a little closer, hugging Vegeta tighter.

Vegeta melted into the hug a little, but instinctively pulled away and scoffed. "Kakarot, get the hell away from me! I don't need a hug, I need for us to get out of here." He flew off with Goku and his two sons following close behind him. _I wish he'd hug me again…damn it, what's wrong with me? Wanting a hug from Kakarot…wanting his attention… _He tried in vain to hide his face as he blushed. He halfway regretted not having hugged Goku back, but he knew he couldn't do any such thing. He'd probably just end up scaring the other Saiyan away.

As the saiyans flew Goku sighed sadly. Goku had at least hoped that Vegeta would let him hug a little longer. He closed his eyes as another silent sigh slipped through his mouth. '_Does he hate me that much?...But then why did decide to live with us?'_ Goku's eyes opened again to see Vegeta in front. Heat rose in the younger saiyan's cheeks, making Goku shake the pervy thoughts that inhabited his mind. He went to looking around for a sign of shelter to halt his thoughts, and it worked for he spotted a nice looking cave near a mountain. '_That should be big enough to have us _all_ for now.' _ Goku came to a stop, "Hey Vegeta I found a nice cave heheheheh!" Both Gohan and Goten stopped, looking down at their temporary home before diving down to go check it out, laughing happily the entire time. A smile appeared on Goku's face as he watched his sons smile for once in a very long time. After a few moments of basking in their hyperactive happiness, he then turned his attention to a distant Vegeta. '_Vegeta…'_ Flying up to the saiyan prince's eye level, Goku extended one of his hands; hoping Vegeta would take it or smile even the slightest.

Vegeta noticed that Goku was begging him for some kind of attention. He acted like he didn't want it, rolled his eyes and huffed. "Kakarot…" his tone was full of anger, but still he took the other man's hand for a moment. When Gohan glanced his way, he pushed Goku away and acted like nothing had happened. They landed just outside of the cave. Instantly Goten ran off, yelling happily. Goku flashed his Saiyan prince an adorably charming smile. _Are you happy? _He seemed to ask. Vegeta shrugged and glanced around. "Nice place," He mumbled, "even though a Saiyan prince like me is used to better...I guess I'll stay for a little while."

Gohan stuck by his daddy. He cast his gaze from the dank cave to Vegeta. "You promise?"

"Promise what?" he snapped irritably.

"That you'll stay with us at least for a while."

Goku stared at Vegeta intensely, hanging onto his every word. "Yes, yes, okay?! I'll stay, just stop annoying me about it!"

For a brief moment the taller saiyan felt a little accomplished for getting a non-angry response from Vegeta, but it was quickly replaced with disappointment in himself for making the prince angry again. A smile soon replaced his disappointment when Gohan came up to his daddy. "Daddy can me and Goten go and play near the stream in the forest? Please?" Goku looked down at his happy sons and patted their heads before answering them. "Sure! Just make sure you're back before supper." He said happily. "Yes daddy. Come on Gohan I'll race ya!" Both boys flew up into the air and raced off into the forest leaving Goku alone with Vegeta. He looked over to the irritated saiyan prince and began blushing bright red. The dirt was once again being shuffled around by Goku's shoes, as he tried to talk o Vegeta without stuttering or acting like an idiot even more to him. "S-so Vegeta?...what would you like me to get for dinner? There's fish, fresh fruit, or maybe we can find some deer." Goku's eyes were locked onto Vegeta as he asked the saiyan prince, and when Vegeta glanced at him the taller saiyan blushed even redder.

"What do I care?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll eat what you want. I don't care." _I just wish that those damn kids hadn't left…now I don't know what to do…I feel so stupid. _He ran a hand nervously thru his hair and cleared his throat. "S-So Kakarot, I…what do you want to do? What about this place?" he asked, wandering into the dark cave. The light penetrated the cave just enough for him to see the whole place. "Kakarot, come here." He motioned next to him, and Goku hurried over, his face excited. Vegeta stared at the other man as they got to know the small cave; his face reddened and he anxiously bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do. "Kakarot, I…" when the other Saiyan turned to him, Vegeta awkwardly looked away. He lost his nerve. "…I'm hungry."

Goku laughed placing a hand on the nervous prince's shoulder. "Well I can get some fish as a snack if you want." Before Vegeta could react the taller saiyan was already sprinting into the forest. '_Maybe I should start building our house later.'_ He smiled widely. '_I just really hope Vegeta will stay long enough for me to finish it.'_ The sound of splashing caught the saiyan's attention. Goku grinned at the fish that were jumping out of the water. "Hahahahaha alriiiight! Fiiiiiish!" After he removed his orange gi and weighted training clothes, Goku dived into the cool water swimming after the fish.

Vegeta sat down and waited for Goku to return for a long while. The other Saiyan came back into the cave a while later carrying several fish. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how soaking wet the other man was. His clothes clung to his muscular frame. He watched Goku gather some sticks and start a fire. After a while he said, "You should've brought more clothes than that, Kakarot." The other Saiyan shrugged, clearly unconcerned about the situation. Vegeta licked his lips as he watched the fish cook. He'd never done this before. Normally everything he wanted was already there; living out in nature was something strange and new to him. "Thanks," he mumbled as Goku worked hard to cook the fish. "for doing all of this—catching the fish and stuff…"

Shocked Goku stopped preparing the fish and smiled up at Vegeta. "Anytime Vegeta…" Pink dusted Goku's cheeks, as he finished placing the fish near a fire to cook. They both sat in silence waiting for their snack to be done. The younger saiyan fidgeted with is fingers. Having Vegeta sitting only inches away from him was like torture. He blushed even more and groaned a bit when he noticed Vegeta licking his lips. _'Vegetaaaaa….that makes my mind think dirty' _"…Vegeta?...Could you help me…..start building o-our house….l-later?" The nervous saiyan played with his thumbs, anxiously waiting for the prince to respond.

"Sure, whatever." Vegeta responded, staring over at Goku. His dark eyes shined brightly as he saw Goku smile. "Whatever you want, Kakarot." He lapsed into a long period of silence, and Goku hummed all the while. At last Vegeta asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Goku's humming quieted and the saiyan's cheeks stained red. "I uhhh I'm just happy that…you're…here….and helping me…" Thse nervous saiyan shifted around a lot and didn't once look Vegeta in the eyes, and even when he tried, Goku would quickly turn his head away from the prince.

"Hmm…don't see why." He crossed his arms over his chest and added, "I'm doing this for our kids, not for you."

Hurt ran through Goku's being, until he heard Vegeta clearly. "Our kids?" He asked happily looking over at Vegeta.

"Huh?" Vegeta's eyes grew wide. Had he really just said that? "No—I mean yes…damn it, what the hell are you talking about, Kakarot? I didn't say anything like that." He turned red and motioned to the fish. "Is it done yet?"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Yeah they look pretty done to me." Grabbing a few giant fish, the taller saiyan began to shovel it down. It didn't take neither saiyans long to devour the many giant fish that Goku had caught. They enjoyed their saiyan snack quietly, not even fighting once, although, Goku managed to sneak glances at Vegeta. As soon as Vegeta would catch him he would blush furiously and look the other way.

Goku didn't know it, but Vegeta had to force all of the food down. Now that it was actually time to eat, he wasn't hungry at all. In fact, he was nervous. He noticed Goku staring at him, and this only worsened his nerves. "Kakarot, quit staring at me like that!" he said, hiding his shyness. "I don't need for you to watch me eat."

The taller saiyan's cheeks were becoming a very dark red as he laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry Vegeta…" He had already finished eating and was now just staring at the prince even more. '_Vegeta…'_Goku saddened, closing his eyes tightly. "Vegeta….what about Trunks?"

"What about who?" Vegeta had been focusing on Goku too much to hear what he was actually saying. Goku repeated himself, and the Saiyan prince shrugged. "I don't know, he likes Bulma. He can…" his voice trailed off when he remembered how happy Goten had been when he'd been told that he could see Trunks as much as he wanted. He couldn't deny him that, so he let out a troubled sigh. He knew what they had to do. "Well, I guess we'll go pick him up tomorrow if you want. He could stay here for a few days."

Goku smiled. "Vegeta, he can stay with us as long as he wants to you know." He said softly. He then turned his head to the evening sky that was beginning to become orange and smiled at the sky.

Vegeta wanted to say something else, something heartfelt and meaningful, but could think of nothing. He just sat there feeling hopelessly awkward. At last he dared to say, "Your kid really likes Trunks, doesn't he? Maybe…Trunks could stay here if he wants, away from Bulma. What do you think, Kakarot?" He didn't really want anything to do with his 'wife', and he didn't want his only son anywhere near her, either. She was crazy and horrible, and Trunks deserved better. Maybe he could actually be happy here, with Goten. Vegeta thought about this and nodded thoughtfully. Maybe he himself could be happy here, with Goku, away from his horrible wife.

"I think you'd make Goten the happiest boy ever heheheh, he really does love Trunks, and I think Trunks loves Goten a lot too." Goku smiled softly at the prince and stretched. "I better go and get some dinner otherwise Gohan and Goten won't sleep tonight." He said getting up ready to take off. "Hey Vegeta? Do you want anything in particular, like meat?"

"No, just get out of here, already." He answered, poking at the fire with a stick. He watched Goku race off. A few minutes later Gohan and Goten returned, both grinning and laughing. Goten immediately went up to Vegeta and pulled at his hair. Vegeta pushed him away and snapped, "Kid, what are you doing?!"

"You look sad, dad." He said laughing and tugging at Vegeta's hair more insistently. "So I'm going to make you laugh!"

"I'm not sad! Get the hell off of me!" he flinched away from the kid's touch. Gohan laughed and sat next to Vegeta.

"Where is daddy?"

"Getting food for you two little runts." He answered, glaring down at the ground. Gohan nudged him a little. "What?!"

"Do you like daddy?"

"Do I what? Kid, leave me alone!" he pushed Gohan away roughly and added, "No, I absolutely can't stand your father! We're rivals, nothing more."

Both boys flinched at Vegeta's roughness, becoming sad. Goten hid his face with his hair and sat down quietly for the first time since they left their former house. Gohan ran a hand through his bowl cut hair and uttered quietly, "Well daddy likes you…dad…" Both boys' tails curled around their tiny frames, feeling even sadder that Vegeta didn't seem to like their daddy. Goten never had his tail removed and Gohan had recently grown his back, missing it just as much as he missed Piccolo. Being that Piccolo blew up the moon their daddy wouldn't have to worry about any transforming from his two sons.

Seeing how disappointed the two kids were, Vegeta hurried to correct his mistake. "Your dad is just my rival. I don't _hate _him…that much." This seemed like an odd thing for him to say. He knew that he was mean to Goku, that he acted like he hated him, but in reality it was just to mask his true feelings of love towards him. The thought of anyone finding out that he loved the other man was terrifying. He didn't know what he'd do if Goku discovered this and didn't talk to him anymore. It would tear Vegeta apart. The kids, they seemed like they knew something, or at least Gohan did. Vegeta took a moment to glance over at the kid and to try and see what was going thru his mind. Gohan was saying something to Goten, and their voices were so quiet that he couldn't hear. He narrowed his eyes at the two. "Either talk so that I can hear you, or don't talk at all." He said angrily. Gohan shut his mouth and smiled. Goten just crawled over to Vegeta and, despite the Saiyan prince's protests, climbed up onto his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Dad, when are we going to eat? I'm hungry."

"I don't know, now get off of m—" it was then that Goku entered the cave. When he saw how the two were situated, he smiled broadly. This caused Vegeta to shrug Goten off of him and bark, "Kakarot, control your kids! They won't stop calling me 'dad', and your youngest one insists upon climbing on me!"

The taller saiyan laughed at the cute scene. "Goten as much as I think that's really cute, I think Vegeta wants you off of him." He said smiling at them. The youngest saiyan laughed as well climbing down from Vegeta to run to his daddy. "Awwwwww, but daddy…..dad looked so sad, I was only trying to cheer up dad." Gohan quietly came over to Goku and took the four deer that their daddy brought and strated to skin it. The taller saiyan smiled down at both of his boys, then looked over to Vegeta with a look of love. When Vegeta was glaring at him though, Goku became little nervous and looked away to Goten. "Goten? Why do you keep calling Vegeta dad?" The small saiyan's tail wagged back and forth as he answered excitedly, "Because you're our daddy and he's our dad!"

Vegeta became terrified when the kid said this. Immediately he was shaking his head and cursing. "Hell no I am not, you insufferable little child! I am not and will never be your dad!" Goku seemed saddened by this and this did make Vegeta feel guilty, but there was nothing that could be done about it. He and Goku were rivals; they trailed together, spent time together, and he was grateful for this. If that kid did something to ruin that for him, Vegeta would never forgive him even though he was young.

Gohan, who was still busy with the deer, broke him away from his thoughts. "Sorry, Mr. Vegeta, I think that Goten is just a little confused." He turned to his brother and asked nicely, "Goten, you should apologize and start calling him Mr. Vegeta."

"But he's our dad!" Goten insisted, going over to Vegeta. Before the Saiyan prince could react, he had wrapped his arms around his torso and was hugging him. "I'm sorry, please don't leave us, dad."

"I…I…" he felt the kid's grip tighten and his face grew red. Goku's kids actually liked him, were willing to call him dad. This pulled at something in his heart, and he felt a surge of love for the young warriors. He didn't allow this to take away his composure, though. He just nodded and briefly hugged Goten back. After that he shooed him away.

Goten ran over to Gohan to help him with the deer quietly. Goku was now skinning deer as well, but in a miserable state. '_So….he doesn't even like...me?...but then why did he?...why did he live with us?...'_ A single tear rolled down the hurt saiyan's cheek; barely visible to anyone in the cozy and dimly lit cave. He thought that the saiyan prince would at least like him enough to be considered friends. '_I guess I was just hoping that he could love someone like me….' _After moments of silent skinning, their meat was roasting over the fire. No one said a word, nor did Goku ever look at Vegeta. The boys were both unusually quiet just like their daddy. Goten wanted to say many things, but he was scared that he'd anger their dad again, and he didn't want their dad to leave. When the meat was tender enough Goku begin ripping the meat into huge chunks for Vegeta and their boys to eat. He made sure they had enough before he even ate. The boys had finished and were now swaying back and forth, fighting their sleep. Both Gohan and Goten crashed on their dad; curling their tails around each of Vegeta's feet and snoring slightly.

Vegeta sat staring at the fire with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew that he'd hurt Goku and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't tell him how he felt. He couldn't even apologize to him for fear that it would show just how much he really cared. He knew that he had to say _something. _Whatever it was, it had better be good enough to keep Goku from kicking him out. "Kakarot, if I make you so miserable would you rather that I just left? Maybe that would be better for everyone. You know that I have a temper, and I don't want the kids to…" he grew ashamed and his voice trailed off.

"No!" Goku's head shot up and a firm hand was gripping Vegeta's gloved one. The taller saiyan's face was dripping in tears. "Please….don't leave….I don't want you to leave Vegeta…."

Vegeta felt even worse. He didn't want to make Goku sad. "Kakarot, fine, I won't go, just please…stop doing that crying thing." He allowed Goku to hold onto his hand. They became silent for a long while before Vegeta dared to add anything. "Kakarot, I'm sorry, alright? I don't mind being here with you and our kids. It's better than being with Bulma." He paused. "And I think that I'll leave and go find Trunks tomorrow."

Warmth surged through Goku and he smiled clinging to Vegeta more. "Vegeta…." Goku scooted closer to the saiyan prince, and layed his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta….why do you hate me? I thought we were at least friends…." His voice trailed off, becoming shy and scared that Vegeta will leave.

"I…don't hate you…" Vegeta said, inhaling sharply as he leaned closer to Goku. Slowly his arm slipped around the other Saiyan's waist; he pulled Goku closer and said quietly, watching the kids sleep, "I could get used to this. It isn't so bad."

Goku blushed at the saiyan prince's hand pulling him closer. "Ve-Vegeta…do you mind the boys calling you dad?"

"No, not really. I actually like it." He said, feeling Goku relax against him. _It's kind of nice…I could really get_ _used to this. _Vegeta smiled over at the kids. "I don't mind them that much." He glanced over at Goku and nudged him a little. "Would you mind if I stayed a little longer than planned, Kakarot?"

Goku relaxed even more; feeling much better than he had already been starting to feel. "Of course you can Vegeta. You and Trunks can stay here as long as you want to." He said snuggling closer to the saiyan prince. His eyes closed as he relaxed into the warmth of the prince. '_Mmmm I could easily sleep right now.'_

"Kakarot, it's been a long day. If you're tired, then go to sleep." He said this in an uncharacteristically concerned way. Goku didn't seem to notice, though, because in a moment he was nearly asleep on Vegeta's shoulder. The prince turned red and, once he was sure that everyone was asleep and wouldn't see what he was about to do, he gently laid Goku down on the ground. He then sat down next to him and stared towards the entrance of the cave. His hand gradually found Goku's and grasped it lovingly.

The sleeping saiyan murmured in his sleep quietly, and grasped the hand a little tighter. He even smiled in his sleep.

"I hope you don't remember this when you wake up, you idiot." Vegeta murmured, running his fingers across the smooth skin of Goku's cheek. He sat there for quite a while until he heard a rustling sound. Goten had woken up and he was sniffling. Vegeta arched a brow and lightly tapped the kid's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

"I-I had a bad dream, dad."

"Oh." He remembered the bad dreams that he used to have when he was Goten's age. Nobody had been around to comfort him. Although he was clueless, he still knew that he had to do _something. _"Kid, come here." He said, rolling his eyes and letting Goten climb into his lap.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Promise that you'll stay here for a long, long time."

He hesitated before saying, "Alright, I promise, now get to sleep, damn it."

He rubbed his nose on his long, blue sleeve and nodded his head rapidly. "Ok dad." Goten curled into a ball on Vegeta's lap, and curled his tiny tail around the saiyan prince's hand. "Dad?...I love you, goodnight."

"Yeah, sure." He answered, clearly embarrassed at how affectionate the kid was acting. _He must take after Kakarot, _Vegeta thought as he patted Goten's head. What should he do? What was the only thing he could do? "I…I love you too, now go to sleep already." He mumbled this and then let out an awkward sigh. Why couldn't Goku tell him that?

Yes flickered open to a very cute sight. Goten was sleeping soundly in Vegeta's lap, Gohan was rresting on one of the prince's legs. The scene made Goku smile brightly with love in his eyes. '_Well Vegeta and the boys will be hungry soon. I might as well go hunt down breakfast.'_ The saiyan stretched silently before getting up and leaving to catch some morning fish, but before he stepped out of the cave, Goku tiptoed quietly over to vegeta and ghosted his lips over the prince's cheek. He hesitated for a few moments, his heartbeat racing. Finally the nervous saiyan gently pressed his lips against Vegeta's cheek. It was a quick kiss, and just as soon as it started it ended, Goku already out of the cave heading to a stream. '_Wow I finally did it! His skin is so smooth.' _Goku laughed happily while running to catch breakfast.

A few minutes after Goku left Vegeta was awoken by Goten pulling at his hair. "Dad, when are we gonna go get Trunks?"

"Uhhh…" he groaned and rolled over, away from the eager young warrior. "Later, now will you please just—"

"Where's daddy?" Gohan asked, arching a brow and looking around the cave. This woke Vegeta up; he sat straight up and peered around everywhere. He was worried until he realized that Goku was probably out gettingsome food. He laid back down and covered his eyes with a gloved hand.

"Dad, dad, dad, let's go and get Tr—"

"We'll go in a while, damn it! Now sit down and behave!" It was odd, but no matter how much he snapped at Goten, the kid was never deterred. It seemed as though he actually understood that even though Vegeta might sometimes yell at him, this didn't mean that he was hated.

Gohan, on the otherhand, became worried when he saw Vegeta snapping at his brother. He seemed to fear that the slightest thing would make the Saiyan prince want to go home, so he hurried to say to his brother, "Goten, stop annoying dad—I mean, Mr. Vegeta. Quiet down."

"But—"

"We'll go and see Trunks later." Gohan promised, sitting down next to Vegeta and smiling brightly. Goten became a little sullen.

"Ugh fine."

Gohan pulled his little brother to him and flicked his tail on the five-year old's nose. "Hey! Gohan! Heheheheheh!" Goten laughed tackling his older brother. Both boys were having fun, uninterrupted until they heard footsteps. "Gohan. Goten. I see you're awake now, good." Goku walked in carrying giant fish again, few even bigger than yesterday. "Well, as soon as these are cooked we can eat." He said dropping the fish and smiling at the bubbly boys and Vegeta. As soon as Vegeta's eyes connected with Goku's, the younger saiyan blushed and quickly turned the other way. Gohan had gotten up and started a roaring fire, while Goten placed the fish by the fire for them to cook.

Vegeta watched this and frowned. Could he really ever be a part of this family? Goten interrupted his thoughts by tackling him and asking, "Hey dad, why don't you have a tail? Daddy does, so why don't you?"  
"Because I lost it."

"Really?" Gohan asked, intrigued. "How did you do that?"

"It was cut off during a battle." Vegeta answered, patting Goten's head. He was beginning to accept the kid's cheerfulness. It was pretty endearing, actually. Goten, however, had already lost interest in the conversation, and he had resumed playing with his brother. Their play fighting resulted in ki blasts rocking the small cave. Vegeta was the one who broke into the fray and shouted at the kids, "That's it, if you can't fight without almost bringing down the whole place, then don't do it at all! No more blasting each other!"

Goku stared at him with admiration and announced that breakfast was ready. This was a much needed distraction. They all sat down and ate. "Daddy, when am I going to see Trunks?" Goten asked once again. "You and dad promised that—"

"Damn it, I told you that we'd see him soon! Eat your food."

"But when?"

Vegeta struggled to give him an answer. "I don't know, after breakfast, just stop annoying me about it. Kakarot, I'll go pick Trunks up after I eat, got it?"

"Ok Vegeta." Goku sat down with fish for each of them and handed it to them. "There, now dig in." He said happily to his family. Both boys eagerly scarfed down their food, well Goten did, Gohan was still a little nervous about eating like his daddy and brother since Gohan always got scolded for it. As they ate Goku stole glances at the prince, blushing when Vegeta caught him staring. '_I love you..._' Finishing breakfast, Goku layed back onto the rocky floor, his boys following suit. Gohan landed on the saiyan prince, while Goten landed on Goku.

Vegeta was restless. As Goten landed on him, he jumped and pushed him away. "What the hell do you want?!"

Goten made a sad face and tugged at the Saiyan prince's hair painfully. "You promised, dad!"

"Promised what?"

"Trunks!"

"C'mon Goten, don't annoy dad." Gohan insisted, frowning a little. "I'm sure that he and daddy will go and get Trunks as soon as they can…then I can go and see Mr. Piccolo…" he added this last part in and blushed.

"The Namekian? Kakarot, you let your son train with him?" Vegeta asked, somewhat surprised. Gohan nodded and stuck up for his Namekian friend.

"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo's a good teacher. I learn a lot from him." His blush worsened and he became abruptly silent as he began thinking back to the special times that he and his mentor had shared. Goku gave his oldest son a smile and ruffled his hair.

Vegeta just laid there, perplexed until Goten jumped on him again.  
"Dad, please!"

"Fine, fine! I'm going! I'll be back in a little while." He got up and went to walk out of the cave. Just before he left he gave Goku one last glance and added, "…if anyone wanted to go with me…" If Goku didn't have to face Chi-Chi alone, then why should he have to face his horrible wife alone? It wasn't that he was afraid of Bulma or that he thought that he couldn't handle her, it was just that he just detested the thought of being in the same room with her. Besides that, Goku made everything better.

Goku was immediately at Vegeta's side. "I'll go with you Vegeta." He said hurriedly, then looked to his sons. "Goten you can come with us, and Gohan, you can go see Piccolo." He smiled lovingly when Gohan seemed to beam brightly. "Ok daddy bye, bye dad, I'll be back later or tomorrow." With that he hugged Goku first and then, hugged Vegeta, tightly. After Gohan was done he flew into the sky and set course for Piccolo. Goten laughed happily running around his dad and daddy. "Heheheheheh yay! Trunks Trunks! Heheheh!" Goku laughed at his youngest and then looked at Vegeta, grasping his hand. "I'll be there with you Vegeta." He then gave the prince a reassuring squeeze. For a minute Goku watched the saiyan prince and smiled genuinely at him. '_Why can't I tell you that I love you?...oh yea….you only see me as a rival….oh Vegeta….can't you love me as I love you?'_ The taller saiyan's expression turned to sadness, but was replaced by a smile when he felt the saiyan prince squeeze his hand back.

He grasped Goku's hand for a mere moment, but it seemed to last forever. After that he turned and flew off, with Goku and Goten following behind him. The flight was a silent one, mostly because he was still trying to think of what he wanted to say to his horrible wife. He'd waited for this moment forever, and now he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that taking Trunks away from her would be satisfying enough, but he wanted to do something more. As he thought about it, he barely noticed the fact that Goku was staring at him intently. At last they landed outside of the house that Vegeta and Bulma had once shared.

"Kakarot, wait outside with the kid if you don't want to help." He wasn't sure why exactly Goku had come. Maybe he just wanted to see someone yell at Vegeta…maybe he really did want to support the other Saiyan. Vegeta had no clue. As he approached the door, Goku was still following him, though, insisting that he provide some kind of assistance. Vegeta didn't even have to knock on the door before Bulma was outside yelling at him. He glared at her. "Woman, don't even start with me! I'm just here to get Trunks, that's all."

"To get Trunks?! What makes you think that I'll just give him to you after all that you've put me through?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at this. "Honestly woman, what have I put you through?" Goku watched the prince with admiration in his eyes as the woman yelled at him. Still Vegeta didn't back down. In the background Goten was running around yelling Trunks' name excitedly, totally oblivious to the adults fighting.

While Goku had his eyes captivated by the saiyan prince, Goten had bumped into his leg braking the taller saiyan's trance. He looked down at his youngest and ruffled his hair. Bending down he whispered to Goten, "I want you to go find Trunks and bring him outside for dad ok?" Goten smiled up at his daddy and nodded his head. "Yea!" The demi-saiyan ran past the screaming adults into the capsule corp house looking for his best friend. Goku's attention was immediately returned to Vegeta when Bulma started to yell louder. Goku could feel his eyes narrow at his oldest friend for talking to his Vegeta like this. '_Calm down….'_ Closing his eyes Goku struggled trying not to get in the middle of this' this was Vegeta's fight. The saiyan's eyes reopened with a glare towards the blue headed woman, his fists balling tightly.

"Go to hell, woman! I want my kid!"

"You've ruined everything, Vegeta!" Bulma said, her rage showing itself in the form of tears. She beat at the Saiyan's muscular chest, trying to hurt him. Seeing that this would do nothing, she reached up, blindly clutched a handful of the man's hair, and pulled hard. Vegeta let out a startled cry and pushed her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked, gripping his skull and glaring at Bulma. "I didn't hit you once, you crazy bi—"

"You ruined this family! Do you know how many nights I've stayed awake…do you know how many times I've regretted being with you? I should've stayed with Yamcha, at least he knew how take care of someone."

This hurt Vegeta deeply. He could take care of someone, couldn't he? He could take care of Goku…then again, perhaps she was right. He tried hard to control his rage as he said calmly, "I've been patient with you all of these years—I've done everything I can to make sure that you're happy, now just leave me the hell alone!" Goten came hurrying out of the house, holding Trunks by the hand. Vegeta watched as the two kids went over to Goku. The job was done. He didn't need to say anything else; he was already feeling bad enough. Bulma's words had cut him deeply, but she still wasn't satisfied with this.

As he turned to go, she yelled after him, "I've never loved you, Vegeta. Nobody could love you—you're horrible, cold and heartless. You don't deserve anything, not even Trunks!"

Vegeta turned around to say something, and this earned him a slap to the face. He stood there for a long moment, his eyes wide, debating what to do. That's when he felt Goku tugging at his arm, begging him to go. He knew he had nothing else here, so he flew up into the air and raced off, trying to hide his overwhelming sadness and pain.

Goku watched him blast off, feeling angrier at Bulma for what she did. Bulma continued to talk about Vegeta being a horrible parent, but as soon as she tried taking Trunks away from Goten, Goku snapped, his tail swishing in anger. "Ah! G-Goku what has gotten into you?!" She watched in horror as Goku gave her a nasty glare.

"Why did you lie?" He asked sternly gripping her tiny wrist tightly.

"I don't, ugh! Know what you're talking about!" She tried pulling away, but Goku was very much stronger than eyes narrowed at her, his grip on her tightening painfully.

"Goku! Stop! Why are you even defending him! You two are rivals, or have you forgotten that he wants to kill you!"

Goku's eyes flashed pure anger at the woman before him as he slammed her into the wall. "You obviously don't know anything about Vegeta then!" Bulma whimpered and whined from the pain that coursed through her body, but Goku didn't care, he was upset and mad that Bulma would say such things about the prince he loved so much.

His tail twitched angrily in the air. "If you actually knew him, you'd know that his intentions on killing me are gone. We are friends now, we live together, and Trunks _will_ be staying with us! I never want to hear you say that Vegeta is a bad parent or that he can't take care of anyone. He takes care of our boys just fine, and Bulma, there is someone who loves him." He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "The one who loves him, just doesn't think they are loved back by him..." The large hand surrounding Bulma's wrist slackened, giving her the chance to pull away.

"Goku honestly I don't care who loves him, in fact, I would love to see who he ends up with later on!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You know what? Just take Trunks, go ahead and take him! Yamcha and I can have our own kid that doesn't remind me of Vegeta!" Bulma walked back into the house slamming the door. Goku's blood boiled in anger, his fists balled and his tail flicked around. '_How, how could she?! How could she be so mean to Vegeta!?' _The saiyan then heard sniffling behind him. He looked over his shoulder and instantly calmed down, his anger replaced with sadness as his eyes landed on a broken hearted Trunks.

He noticed Goten holding onto him trying to comfort him. Goku bent down to his son's height and pulled him into a hug; rubbing his lavender hair. "Shhhh it's ok Trunks, shhhh." Trunks' tiny tail curled around Goku's arm, his tears starting to fade and, turning into hiccups as Goku held him close. "Mom d-doesn't w-want me any-m-more." Goku cringed, but held the boy close, wrapping his soft tail around Trunks. "Hey it'll be ok. Your dad still wants you, and he loves you very much." The taller saiyan said gently. Trunks pulled back enough to look up at him. He wiped away at his nose before talking. 'R-really? Dad wants me to live with him?"

Goku smiled down at him. "Of course he does. You're his son, and...and mine." The saiyan blushed a bit. The lavender headed saiyan just smiled widely hugging Goku. "Can I call you daddy then?" He asked with hope in his voice. Goku smiled again at the boy in his arms. "Of course you can, son." Goku then felt tugging on his pant's leg. He turned to see that it was Goten looking up at him with those big eyes that said 'can I be hugged too'. Goku lifted one arm to pull Goten into the hug as well, holding them both close to him. After a few moments of them three off them hugging, the taller saiyan let them go. "Come on boys, we have to go find dad, now." He said hovering in the air. Both boys nodded flying into the air. Goku reached out trying to sense Vegeta's ki signature. '_Ah ha! Found him._' He blasted off making sure that his son's could keep up. They headed in the direction of Vegeta's low ki level, changing directions sharply when they got closer to Vegeta. Finally after flying around for a few minutes Goku spotted a ball of blue, and white against a big tree. "Dad!" Before Goku could say anything Trunks was already at Vegeta's side hugging his leg tightly with a tiny tail clinging to his leg as well. "Dad!" Goten rushed down and hugged onto vegeta's other leg with his tail also curling around the hurt prince's leg. Goku was saddened by the prince's hurt state, rushing down there himself. "Vegeta!" Goku surprised the sad prince by taking him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Even though Vegeta felt utterly humiliated, he let Goku hug him. He didn't hug back, though. He just stood there limply, repeating over and over again, "Alright, I'm fine, just leave me alone. Get away."

"But dad, what about mommy?" Trunks asked. Vegeta thought for a moment then shrugged.

"What about her? We're not going to see her, Trunks, if that's fine with you." He stared down at his son with something akin to love in his eyes. Obviously Bulma didn't love him, but his son seemed to care for him. He knew that he'd been a bad father, that he'd been too harsh and often times snapped at his kid too much, but that couldn't be helped now. As he stared at Goku the only thing he could think of was how much better he deserved. He deserves better than me, Vegeta thought, frowning. If not even Bulma was happy with me, then what makes me think for a second that Kakarot would be happy with me?

Goten and Trunks joined hands and began talking. Goku took a careful step nearer Vegeta, clearly afraid to step over some kind of boundary. The prince smiled at this and reached out. He took Goku's hand in his own and squeezed it. "Sorry you had to see that, Kakarot." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I should've left you and the kid at home…you didn't need to see that. It's not your problem."

Goku responded by giving him a small smile and hugging him again. This time Vegeta didn't push him away so quickly. Instead he wrapped his strong arms around Goku and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything that Bulma had said to him. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true…he had to know what Goku thought.

"So, Kakarot, about what Bulma said…am I really that bad?"

Goku pulled Vegeta closer into his tight grip. "Vegeta, you're not a bad dad at all. You raised Trunks well, he's happy and he loves you Vegeta." The taller saiyan nuzzled instinctively into Vegeta's neck. "I don't see get why she keeps saying you can't take of anyone, because well-" A blush formed onto the saiyans cheeks, making him a little nervous to continue. "Y-you already take care of me, us in a way...and Vegeta, if there is someone who doesn't deserve you, then it's Bulma. She doesn't even know the real you, like I do..." His face became enflamed with red, making the saiyan burry his head into Vegeta's neck more. '_Mmmmm so warm, Vegeta...please...love me...'_

Goku's words sunk into Vegeta's mind. In the end, all the Saiyan prince could think to do was lightly kiss the top of Goku's head. "You're amazing, Kakarot." He whispered, pulling away from him at last. He then glanced over at the kids and called, "Trunks, Goten, get over here. We're going home." They flew off in the direction of the cave. As they landed, Vegeta looked around. "Where the hell is Gohan? Did you let him go off with the Namekian?" Trunks insistently tugged at his father's leg.

"Dad, can me and Goten go play?"

"Will you be far?" Vegeta asked. He didn't know why, but anxiety was gnawing at him; what if Bulma took Trunks back? What if Chi-Chi came back for Goten? Would they ever get the chance to see the kids again? "Just don't go far." He watched his kids run off into the forest, yelling and laughing. Once he was sure that they were gone and nobody would be able to see him, he focused his attention on Goku. He went over to the other Saiyan and pulled him into his arms. "I never liked Bulma…there was always someone else, Kakarot…someone that I should've waited for…"

Goku's eyes widened at the prince's statement. '_Vegeta never liked Bulma? But...then who does he like?...Not me, that's for sure. How could anyone love me?'_ The saiyan's eyes were downcasted with hurt, his hair covering his eyes. "...Oh...really? Who is it then?" He tried to sound cheerful for the saiyan prince, but he failed as his voice cracked. Goku was obviously sad about Vegeta liking someone other than Goku himself.

"I..." Vegeta's voice trailed off for a moment and he sighed. How could he say this? He was quite sure that Goku would reject him... "...none of your business." When he saw the hurt reflectingin Goku's eyes, he quickly hurried to correct his mistake. "You, Kakarot, you—" he couldn't do it, he couldn't fully admit to his feelings, not yet, "—you…well, you made me rethink things, Kakarot."

The taller saiyan blinked. "Huh? Vegeta what do you mean?" Goku was utterly confused. Hurt swam in his eyes again. He was frustrated at his own confusion for not being able to figure out what Vegeta was trying to say. His brow furrowed, and licked his lips. He was desperate to know what Vegeta meant. '_Damnit! Why don't I know anything!' _Tears began to well up in his frustrated eyes.

"I mean that…well, damn it, I don't think that you'd understand even if I did tell you." Vegeta turned away, his face red. He heard Goku sniffle and felt horrible with himself. "Kakarot, it's nothing bad, it's just…I don't want to make you know how sick I am." _I wish that I could tell him…_

"Sick?..." The confused saiyan blinked away his unshed tears. "You're sick Vegeta?" Goku carefully and cautiously put his hand on Vegeta's forehead, checking for any sign of a fever. "Well you don't feel sick Vegeta." He starred into the prince's eyes deeply, searching his soul. Goku could see the hesitation they held. "Vegeta…..what are you hiding?" He stepped closer to the prince, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. '_vegeta…I want to tell you something too…'_

"Yeah, Kakarot, I'm sick…" he mumbled, stepping away from Goku. "Kakarot," he finally asked, "if I told you something bad, would you stop talking to me?" Fear filled his being, but deep down he knew that Goku could never simply leave him like that. He wasn't like that. Vegeta took a deep breath and finally said, his face growing red, "Kakarot, I love you, damn it."

Goku shook his head. He wanted to know what plagued his friend's mind, desparately. When Vegeta spoke again, Goku swore he felt his heart skip several beats. '_Vegeta?! You love me too?!'_ The taller saiyan was in utter shock. He had always hoped that the saiyan prince would return his feelings, and now here he stood saying the very words that he craved to hear. With shaky hands, Goku reached out for Vegeta's hand, grabbing it gently, but firmly. He swallowed thickly. "Ve-vegeta?...I l-love you…too."

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. As soon as these amazing words left Goku's lips, he pulled the other Saiyan into a tight hug and nearly sobbed, "Damn straight, of course you do…who wouldn't?" he was trying to talk the doubt that Chi-Chi and Bulma had planted inside of his mind out of his head. He kissed the top of Goku's head and blushed. "Kakarot, you're amazing."

Goku sobbed happily into vegeta's chest. His arms wrapped around Vegeta's slightly shorter form, and pulled him close. "Vegeta, I love you…so much Vegeta!" The tears flowed freely down Goku's face. The tears seeped into Vegeta's blue spandex, making a darker blue spot on the prince's chest. Goku repeated that he loved Vegeta over and over again, making sure that he heard.

"Kakarot, it's okay. Calm down and stop crying." Vegeta didn't realize it, but he was crying too. He hugged Goku closer and stifled a sob. "Just…promise that you'll never leave me." _I don't think that I could handle it if he left me…I'd fall apart…damn it, I depend on him too much. What's wrong with me?_

Goku's tail coiled around the Vegeta's leg firmly, and hugged the saiyan prince even tighter. He nodded into Vegeta's chest softly, muffling before pulling away to stare into the prince's black eyes. With tears trailing down Goku's face, the saiyan sniffled. "I'll…never l-leave you…v-vegeta." The sobbing saiyan's knees gave way under him. He now leaned on Vegeta, not being able to hold himself up anymore.

Vegeta picked Goku up into his arms and hugged him tightly. He'd never let someone this precious go. He'd die for Goku. These thoughts came to him all at once, and they terrified him. He wasn't supposed to care about other people, because, like Bulma, they always screwed him over. "I won't leave you either, Kakarot…I'll stay here with the kids—_our _kids."

Goku felt himself smiling, and his sobs lessened into hiccups. His shaky arms snaked around the saiyan prince's neck. Goku then nuzzled vegeta's cheek gently and slowly, not wanting to invoke the prince's wrath.

"Just…stop crying. It's annoying." Goku blushed and tried to silence himself. Vegeta then laid him down on the ground and climbed on top of him; he kissed Goku deeply and then pulled away, panting. Would Goku let him do it again? Apparently he would, because in a moment Goku's arms had looped around the Saiyan prince's neck. Their mouths met again and again, until neither of them could breathe. Vegeta didn't know what to say. For the first time in what seemed like his whole life he was happy—and turned on. "Kakarot…" he ran a gloved hand across Goku's cheek.

Goku blushed, letting Vegeta caress his heated skin. He sighed, completely happy that vegeta would willingly kiss and touch him. '_So he does love me….heheheh I don't think I've been this happy in a long time.'_ "vegeta..." Goku turned his face to the prince's gloved hand and nuzzled it, kissing it gently.

"I love you." Vegeta whispered as he leaned down and kissed Goku's cheek. He closed his eyes and tugged at the other Saiyan's belt. He'd waited so long for this, and it was perfect timing—the kids were gone and they were totally alone.

"Ngh, Vegeta, wait." Goku's hand clasped around the prince's hand and stilled him for a moment. He panted a bit from their kissing, licking his lips. "Vegeta…we-we're still outside…in the open." The saiyan blushed when Vegeta smirked at him, pulling his belt a little more to tease. "Ngh! V-Vegetaaaa. That's torture." Goku then kissed vegeta passionately, pouring all of his love into that kiss. Goku felt warmth flow through his being, heating him with pure happiness.

"Kakarot, do you really want me to stop?" he asked this even though he was busy picking Goku up into his arms. The other Saiyan was right. What if the kids came home early? Vegeta took Goku into the cave then pinned him to the ground and began kissing him again. "This time you can't stop me, Kakarot." His lips ran along the other Saiyan's smooth skin as he pressed his hips forward. Goku moaned when he felt Vegeta pressed so near him.

Pleasurable sensations coursed through Goku's body, making him moan and arch into vegeta's waiting mouth. "N-no, I- I don't -Ngh! Plan on it, ah…Vegeta…" Goku willingly submitted to the saiyan prince, letting Vegeta do whatever he wants to him. '_I've wanted this for so long. Vegeta, I won't stop you… I want it too.'_ He thought happily looking up through lidded eyes at the saiyan prince. He moaned more as Vegeta grinded his hips into his growing erection. "Nggggh! Vegeta." Goku gritted through his teeth. He couldn't resist anymore; the saiyan thrusted his hips upwards, grinding their erections together. A loud moan escaped Goku's mouth along with a groan from the prince. Lips were placed onto Goku's in a searing kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. "Mmm, Vegeta-Ah!"

"Oh, Kakarot…" his hips pressed a little harder to Goku's. "…never thought that you'd be so hard for me." Vegeta smirked and hastily took off Goku's belt. Once the two were facing each other naked, the prince reached out and rubbed the other man's throbbing erection. Goku moaned and clung to Vegeta tightly. "Do you want me to…" he couldn't ask the whole question. His cheeks reddened as he stroked Goku's erection.

Goku's eyes were lidded as he looked at the blushing prince. He smiled and moaned thrusting his erection into Vegeta's hand more. "Do what Vegeta? Ah!" the saiyan blushed as the prince stroked his erection some more.

"Idiot." Vegeta chuckled, seeing that Goku still didn't understand just how much he was wanted. "I want to fuck you." He rubbed the other Saiyan's erection harder and faster, until Goku let out a series of whimpering moans. "Do you want me to fuck you, Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes widened, and a darker blush spread on his face. He turned his gaze to the rocky wall, embarrassed to look vegeta in the eyes. Loud moaning slipped past his lips as Vegeta continued to rub him. "Y-Yes! Ah! Ohhh…" His hands dug into the dirt floor, from the buildup of pleasure.

Vegeta positioned himself and kissed Goku one more time. This was it, he couldn't wait anymore. He needed Goku and he was quite sure that Goku needed him. "Good," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing the other Saiyan's neck, "because I really want to fuck you." Slowly he thrust into Goku, letting out a deep moan as he did so. The other man arched his back and let out a whimper. Vegeta just hugged Goku tightly and blushed. "K-Kakarot…"

"Ahh!" Goku clung to the saiyan prince tightly, his tail winding around Vegeta's leg. It had hurt for Vegeta to enter him, even though Goku wanted it, it had still hurt. The saiyan shivered violently, holdng back sobs and tears that wanted to be shown. When he felt vegeta push in a little deeper, Goku wrapped his legs tightly around Vegeta's waist. "Vegeta…" He whimpered frequently, his eyes shut tightly.

Vegeta felt the other man hold him so tightly and hesitated. "I'll quit…if you want Kakarot, I'll quit right now…" he didn't want to, but he couldn't cause Goku pain. Since this was the first time that they'd ever done anything Vegeta knew that if he messed this up then there would be no future for them. That's why he proceeded with so much caution. Normally he would've looked past Goku's whimpers, but now he couldn't. He stopped and cradled the other Saiyan close to his chest and kissed his forehead.

Goku was shocked that Vegeta was being so careful with him; it touched his heart. He smiled softly and nuzzled the saiyan prince's cheek. Tears still framed the younger saiyan's face, but Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes. "N-no, d-don't stop….j-just let m-me adjust…" He whimpered a little more trying to relax around the prince's size.

Vegeta gave Goku all the time he needed and made sure that he was ready before he continued. When he began thrusting again the other Saiyan let out a moan, and encouraged him to continue. Gradually Vegeta increased his pace, and to his surprise Goku kept up easily. "Oh Kakarot…you're so tight…" he closed his eyes and thrust a little faster.

"AH! Ohhh! Vegeta! Ah! H-harder! Ngh!" The younger saiyan writhed under vegeta, begging and moaning to increase speed. His hands tangled in the prince's spiky, black hair. The tail around vegeta's leg unwrapped itself and began to thrash to the side, twitching. The younger saiyan peeked through half lidded eyes, still moaning and wriggling, to see his own erection twitch in agony. "Nghhhhh." His own hand reached to touch himself; to relieve himself.

"Ah…oh, K-Kakarot!" Vegeta tried hard not to release himself as he began thrusting as fast and hard as he possibly could. He didn't allow Goku to touch himself; instead he took the other Saiyan's erection himself and began stroking it quickly. "Kakarot…you can come if you—ah—want…"

"Vegetaaaaa!" Goku struggled to contain himself from coming. He shook his head letting loud moans fill their cave. He didn't want to come yet, it would be too soon. The younger saiyan wanted to please Vegeta more than anything at the moment.

Vegeta gasped as he felt himself reach Goku's core. He thrust harder and harder. "Oh damn it…ah...yes…" Goku let out a pleased cry and wrapped his legs around the prince's hips. "Do you like it, Kakarot?" He knew that it was better than he'd imagined. He'd wanted this since the day that he'd met the other Saiyan. "Ah…I-I'm about to c-come…"

"Ohhhh Vegeta! Yes! I-Ah- love it!" Goku pulled Vegeta closer on top of him moaning the other's name loudly. Pleasure ran through Goku's being, centering in the pit of his stomach. It was so much, Goku couldn't hold out much longer. "V-Vegeta! Ah! I'm gonna-Ah!- come!"

"Yes, come for me Kakarot…I…ah…love you…" he cried as he came hard inside of the other Saiyan. He was trembling as he planted a kiss on Goku's forehead. He panted, still stroking the other man's firm erection, "Kaka…Kakarot…I love you…come for me."

Not being able to resist Vegeta anymore, Goku cried out the prince's name. "Vegeta!" He came hard, spilling hot, white fluid on both of their chests. Goku stilled, panting heavily. His eyes re opened and smiled, bringing a shaky hand up to Vegeta's face to caress the prince's cheek. "I…love you…too…vegeta."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and pulled him into his arms. He laid down on the ground and Goku laid next to him. Had he done okay? He reached for the other Saiyan's hand had squeezed it. He closed his eyes and thought back to how miserable he'd been with Bulma. Screw that woman. What about Chi-Chi? What was she doing right now? At least she wasn't with Goku. _He _had the Saiyan now, and he always would.

Goku cuddled closer to Vegeta and inhaled the prince's essence. This was the greatest thing that vegeta had done for him. Goku smiled kissing Vegeta's neck gently. He didn't worry about ChiChi or Bulma; he now had Vegeta, and he would always have him. His tail curled around Vegeta's hand gently as he started to feel tired.

Vegeta kissed Goku and whispered, "You can go to sleep, Kakarot." He allowed the other Saiyan to cuddle close to him. Hopefully they could begin building their house soon, and then they could raise their kids and everything would be perfect. Finally Vegeta could have a family and be happy. All he wanted to do was make Goku happy; he'd do anything to keep the other man in his arms. "I'll be here when you wake up." Goku seemed hesitant to go to sleep, like he was afraid that he'd wake up alone.

Goku headed the prince's words and drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with him, Vegeta, and their sons. The saiyan's breathing evened out after a while, indicating he was indeed asleep. While Goku slept a smile formed on his lips. Things were going to be better now. The prince smiled before redressing both of them, being extra careful when he re dressed Goku.

Somewhere a ways away Piccolo and Gohan were busy catching up with each other. Piccolo listened to the kid talk with a smile on his face. The kid was cute and he was so happy. He told his mentor about how his father was now living with Vegeta and how now they could visit whenever they wanted. "Really?" Piccolo asked, "You can stay here for as long as you want now?"

Gohan smiled brightly up at his mentor. "Yeah! I can see you whenever I want to Mr. Piccolo." The small half saiyan sat on the namekian's lap hugging him in a big hug. "Iv'e missed you Mr. Piccolo. I'm so glad that dad took us away, so that I can see you now." Gohan basked in the warmth of Piccolo. He really was glad to be back in his mentor's company.

Piccolo blushed a deep purple as he felt Gohan snuggle up in his lap. He rested a hand on the kid's lower back and said, "You shouldn't say that. Your mom…she…" he tried to think of something good to say about Chi-Chi, but his mind was blank. Honestly he hated the woman for having kept his Gohan away from him for so long. Gohan gave him a playful smile. "I couldn't stand that woman," Piccolo finally admitted, "and I'm glad you're here." He ran a hand thru the kid's hair and tried not to smile when he saw him blush.

Gohan drew his attention to the dark, night sky and smiled. "So many pretty stars Mr. Piccolo." The young warrior yawned a bit, rubbing his somewhat heavy eyes. He felt Piccolo's hand run through his hair again and sighed in delight. The loving action began lulling young Gohan to sleep in a slow manner.

"That's right kid, go to sleep. We can talk some more in the morning." He covered Gohan with his white cape and hugged him close, trying to keep him warm. "I'm glad you're back...are you glad you can see me again?" a look of concern came upon Piccolo's face. He didn't want to pressure the kid into anything, certainly not coming over here in the wild to find him.

The young warrior looked up at Piccolo tiredly and smiled, "Of course …I'm very glad that I can see you again." With that Gohan snuggled up in Piccolo's cape, getting comfortable. Yes he was glad to be back in Piccolo's lap and presence. The young warrior could finally catch up on lost sleep from not being able to sleep in the forest with the namekian. Gohan let out a small moan before falling into the unconsciousness.

Piccolo watched Gohan sleep for a long while. He wasn't tired even though he hadn't slept since the last time he'd seen the kid. He could never rest knowing that Gohan was away from him, because he couldn't be there to protect him. The few times that he'd tried to go and see the kid at his home had been a disaster; between the amounts of schoolwork the kid was stuck doing, and Chi-Chi insisting that he was a bad influence, he'd left feeling more hurt than anything. He knew that Gohan couldn't stand up to his mother, but he'd been offended all the same. For hours he sat there making sure that nothing was there to hurt the kid during his slumber. Slowly his eyes began to drift closed; he shook himself and sighed. "I've missed you so much, Gohan…" he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead lightly.

Back at the cave with Vegeta, the young demi saiyans had come home later than the prince had thought. Right now both boys hid in a bush near the mouth of their temporary home hiding. Trunks was trembling with fear that their dad was still awake. "Ch-Chibi? I think dad is still awake." He gulped the lump in his throat. "he's going to be so mad at us."

"Who cares? He can get over it; he's the one who _told _us to leave!" Goten said, smiling and nudging Trunks. "Besides, I'm hungry. Let's go see if they have food for us." He dived out of the bushes and took Trunks' hand. He glanced over at his friend and laughed. "Ha, you're so red, Trunks."

"I-I am?" The older of the two reached up to touch his cheeks with his free hand, only to find that it heated. Trunks' face heated even more in embarrassment at his friends last comment. He shook his head, resuming to follow Goten into the cave.

"Trunks is blushing, Trunks is blushing! Haha!" Goten sang as he ran into the cave, dragging his friend along behind him. The boys were surprised to find their two fathers sitting together, holding hands and speaking in hushed voices. Goten, noticing that his dad was actually smiling for once, ran over to him and launched himself into his lap. "Hey, dad, guess what?!"

"What?" Vegeta asked, clearly taken aback by the kid's bold behavior. Trunks went over and hugged Goku.

"Me and Trunks were outside playing and he got _really _red and then we held hands, and—"

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, trying to hide his blushing face. Vegeta glanced over at Goku, a brow raised and a questioning look on his face.

Goku gave Vegeta a loving smile then turned his attention to Trunks who was blushing like a tomato. A large hand patted his son's back, then rubbed it soothingly. "What's the matter trunks? Missed Goten that much?" Goku asked with a knowing smile.

Trunks looked up to his happy daddy and nodded slowly, still embarrassed. "Yeah. I missed Chibi lots."

Goku chuckled lightly, pulling his son into his lap. When he finished making sure that Trunks was settled in, he switched his gaze over to his youngest son. "Hey Goten, are ya hungry? Dinner will be ready soon. It's deer meat." He said, his mouth watering.

"Oh, cool! Thanks, daddy!" Goten shouted out eagerly. Vegeta smiled at the two.

"Did you two manage to stay out of trouble?" the prince asked, squeezing Goku's hand.

Trunks nodded and responded happily, "Yeah, we really did, dad. Goten and I played tag and we—"

"I'm huuuuuunnnngrrry." Goten interrupted, throwing himself into Vegeta's lap. Trunks watched him and blushed.

"Oh, Chibi…"

Goku laughed at his youngest, rubbing Vegeta's hand with a thumb. "Goten it's almost ready. Believe me I'm hungry too son." His hand was placed on his rumbling stomach. Trunks just watched Goten with admiration in his eyes, blushing every now and then.

When the food was ready, despite his gnawing hunger, Vegeta made sure that Goku and the kids had food before he himself ate. He watched Goku carefully, smiling to himself. He'd never been so happy. Trunks nudged him a little. "Dad, what are you smiling at?'

"Huh? Nothing, mind your own business." Vegeta said, ruffling Trunks' hair. He scooted closer to Goku and asked, "What are we doing today?"

"I wanna play!" Goten announced, his mouth full of food. "I wanna play with Trunks."

The other child blushed. "Chibi…"

"Why do you always turn red like that, Trunks?" Goten asked, arching a brow. The other child looked away and shrugged.

Goku eyed the and laughed at how cute his sons were being. "Goten you and Trunks already spent the day playing, soon it'll be bed time for ya'll." He then dug into his food again, glancing at Vegeta, and blushing when the saiyan prince caught him.

"You really like staring at me, don't you, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, smirking as he ate some more. Trunks finished eating then leaned a little on Goten and closed his eyes.

"I am kind of sleepy, Chibi."

"Well I'm not." He said, pouting as he finished his meal. Seeing that Trunks was so close to him, he pulled the boy into his lap and grinned. Trunk began blushing again. Vegeta noticed this and gave Goku a curious look.

_What the hell is going on between them? Maybe it's like Gohan and that Namekian, Piccolo…_

"Kakarot, do you think that-"

"Heeeeey, Trunks?"

"Yes, Chibi?"

"I love you."

Goku smiled at Vegeta's expression and laughed. Trunks on the other hand sat there in Goten's lap blushing madly. "Ch-Chibi?" The young saiyan's eyes blinked, shocked at what he heard. "…..Goten….I love you too…." Trunks snuggled up into Goten's arms and began to drift asleep smiling. GOku smiled at the cute scene, then leaned over to place a kiss on Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta, however, was still in shock. _So they love each other, fine, but like brothers? Or friends…damn it, I don't understand this at all. _Once the two boys had fallen asleep, he turned to Goku and asked, pulling the other Saiyan into his arms, "What the hell do you think that was about? I mean, you don't actually think that they…"

Goku looked up at the saiyan prince and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean Vegeta?" The confused saiyan looked to their boys and smiled nuzzling into Vegeta's chest.

"I mean…look at them, Kakarot! It's like they're…" he said in a whisper, _"us." _When Goku shrugged, clearly unconcerned by the situation, Vegeta sighed and admitted, "They're in love, aren't they?" It wasn't as though he minded or cared what his sons did romantically, it just surprised him. He pulled Goku closer and kissed him before turning back to the kids. "As long as they're happy…"

"I'm sure they alredy are happy Vegeta."The saiyan cuddled up in the prince's warth and sighed contently. '_We have to start building tomorrow.'_ "Hey Vegeta…we should start bulding tomorrow…" Goku said tiredly. He nuzzled into Vegeta's body, dozing off slowly.

Vegeta went to sleep slowly. That night he had a bad dream. He dreamed that Goku was dead; so were the kids. When he awoke he was panting, nearly crying. He clung to Goku and closed his eyes, tried to block those terrifying thoughts out of his brain. He didn't want to wake his partner up, so he didn't say anything, just laid there and glanced over at the kids. They were still there, nestled together and sleeping soundly. Everything was okay, he reasoned, as long as they were all together. Quietly he kissed the top of Goku's head.

Goku stirred in his sleep murmuring about food before he slept against Vegeta again. "Vegeta…" The saiyan smiled, nuzzling the prince subconsciously. A few hours later Goku woke up with sun rays hitting his closed eyes. They opened slowly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. The saiyan observed their temporary home landing on his two sons that were curled together. A smile lit his face at the cute scene, then looked to his lover, Vegeta, who was still sleeping. Goku beamed down at the saiyan prince lovingly, and raised a hand to gently brush his fingers against the saiyan prince's cheek. '_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps'_ Goku stared at his lover's face, feeling a pull to vegeta's lips and kissed the prince softly. He was about to pull back when he felt Vegeta kissing him back.

"Mmm…" Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and ended the kiss. "Kakarot, I…" he still had a hard time saying it. He sat up and wearily gave the other Saiyan a hug. "…love you." They stayed like that for quite a while until they boys began to stir a little. Vegeta watched the two cuddle together; he didn't want to wake them up. They were too cute like that. He kissed Goku's cheek. "Kakarot, I have an idea—Bulma had a bunch of Capsules back at the house. Maybe we could 'borrow' one of them." After all, didn't his family deserve the best house that he could give them?

Goku's eyes blnked. "Borrow one?" He smiled and giggled. The saiyan's confusion then came back to him. "Vegeta what kind of capsule would we be borrowing, and when would we be bringing it back?" He waited patiently smiling at vegeta for an answer. He didn't really want to borrow something from Bulma, because of their last encounter, but he guessed that the capsule was important if vegeta wanted it.

Vegeta turned red and asked, chuckling awkwardly, "Bringing it back? Well…don't you want a house?" he became a little angry with himself. "Can't I give us a good house?" After all, Bulma didn't deserve anything that she had—he'd earned it all, and she'd kept it like the horrible woman that she was. He frowned and thought. Goku probably didn't want to go and see Bulma again. He could understand that. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Kakarot. You can stay here and watch the kids." Hell, he didn't want to come into contact with that woman ever again, but if it meant that his kids and lover got a house, then he didn't really mind.

Goku became excited and nodded his head."A house Vegeta! You're the best!" The saiyan launched himself into the prince and hugged vegeta tightly. When he hugged Vegeta he realized that he was going to go with Vegeta, because he loved the saiyan prince so much, plus he still had to show Bulma that Vegeta was indeed loved by someone. Goku smirked. "I'm coming with you Vegeta." He flashed vegeta a genuine smile.

Vegeta was slightly hesitant to let Goku go with him. If Bulma embarrassed him like last time he really might just kill her. If she yelled at him in front of Kakarot…he sighed and got up. Moodily he said, "Fine, then when do we leave?" He didn't know why the other Saiyan was so intent on going with him. Did he _like _to see Vegeta getting yelled at? The prince had no clue, but it did trouble him.

"We can leave whenever you want to Vegeta. I want to coe with you though, because I don't want you to face her on your own." Goku said grabbing one of the prince's gloved hands. Goku leaned over to kiss the worried saiyan a loving kiss. "I love you Vegeta, and I want Bulma to see that someone really does love you." He ran his fingers across Vegeta's cheek gently and smiled at him.

Vegeta felt his face burning as he turned away from Goku and flew out of the cave. They flew in silence, expect for the occasional joke that Goku would try and tell to lighten the mood. The only reason that Vegeta laughed at any of them was simply because the other Saiyan looked so cute telling them. Eventually they landed outside of Bulma's house. Vegeta pulled Goku aside to form some kind of plan with him. "Okay Kakarot, here's what we'll do—are you listening?!" the other man had such a short attention span. Vegeta sighed and said irritably, "I'll distract her and you can sneak in somehow and get a capsule. Do you understand?"

"Uuuuuuummmmmmmmm yea, but one question, where are the capsules and what do they look like?" Goku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head with a has seen a few capsules before, but hardly remembers what one looks like, and he'd have no idea where to even start looking in the humungous house.

Vegeta was quickly losing what little patience he had. "Kakarot, why don't you just wait outside and let me take care of…" his voice trailed off when he saw a horribly sad look come across the other Saiyan's face. "They're little bottles with numbers on them, about this big." He made a motion with his hands and then asked, trying to maintain his cool, "Understand?" when Goku still didn't seem too sure of himself, Vegeta sighed hopelessly. "They'll be in a box." He didn't quite know what else to say.

"Ok…where would they be?" He tried to listen to Vegeta give him instructions, not wanting to upset Vegeta further. Goku kind of understood, but was not going to tell the prince that he didn't know. '_I don't want him to be mad at me…'_

Vegeta explained to Goku in a semi-patient manner that the capsules would probably be stashed away somewhere in Bulma's room. He recalled how they'd always kept a small horde of them there in case of emergencies. Slowly a look of understanding made its way across Goku's face. The two quickly put the plan into motion. Vegeta walked up the front door while Goku hid a ways away. As soon as Bulma answered, a shouting match ensued, and Vegeta was left standing there, moving Bulma away from the open doorway so that Goku could have a clear shot inside. _Please hurry, Kakarot. _He thought as Bulma slapped him across the face. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the other Saiyan snuck inside of the house, carefully avoiding the woman.

Goku winced at vegeta getting slapped, then anger raged within him as Bulma began to yell at his lover. Goku shook his head and dashed into the house heading upstairs to Bulma's room. Once the door opened he frantically searched for the case of capsules. "Where is it? Where is it?" He asked himself. Goku searched every drawer, but still no case. He sighed frowning. He needed to hurry back to Vegeta, he didn't want Bulma yelling at the prince. Goku looked side to side seeing if there was somewhere he didn't look. His eyes landed on a nightstand near the bed, and he smiled brightly. "They must be in here!" he opened the top drawer and smiled even bigger when he found a silver case. Quickly he opened it and sighed in relief. These were definitely the capsules. Closing the drawer again, he ran downstairs outside back to Vegeta's side.

Vegeta could care less what Bulma was yelling at him, or that she was even trying to hit him. When he saw Goku hurrying quickly out of the door, he smiled to himself and said to his ex-wife, "Woman, I've got to go."

"But—"

"Kakarot, come on." He took Goku by the hand and hovered up into the air. Bulma seemed totally confused as she glanced at the two of them.

"But Vegeta…what—"

"I won't be coming back anymore, woman," he said as he flew higher. "I don't need you—I've never needed you, and now I have Kakarot." He said this and turned a little red. The prince glanced over at the other warrior and asked expectantly, "I have you, right?"

Goku nodded rapidly with a large smile on his face. The happy saiyan then looked down to see the realization on his old friend's face and smiled even larger. He hovered close to Vegeta and hesitantly gripped the saiyan prince's hand. Still observing Bulma Goku yelled down at her, "You see, I wasn't kidding around when I said someone did love him!"

"K-Kakarot…" Vegeta turned totally red and looked away. He still wasn't fully used to this whole 'love' thing. It was amazing, though. He squeezed Goku's hand. "That's enough, Kakarot." He flew off, smiling when Goku followed close behind, humming and smiling. "Just why are you so damn happy?" he asked, trying to conceal his joy. Now wasn't the time for rejoicing. He'd stop worrying when he'd successfully managed to put a roof over his new family's heads. He thought this over for a moment before adding boldly, "By the way, I love you too, Kakarot."

"Hm? Well because I finally got to say that someone actually cared for you in front of her,and be right at the same time. Not too mention it's almost lunch time and I'm going to get big fish!" He laughed happily as he did twists in the air near Vegeta. Calming down slightly he nuzzled Vegeta hesitantly smiling brightly at Vegeta's last comment. '_Yea you do have me Vegeta…but iv'e really always been yours._'

They flew back to the cave and Vegeta allowed Goku some time to get some food. He watched Goku and the kids eat as he focused on other matters. He was thinking of where to set up the house. He allowed Goku to finish eating and lay down in his lap. Gently he ran his hands thru Goku's hair. The kids were busy play-fighting and laughing. Everything seemed too perfect. "Kakarot, where do you want the house?"

"Hm? Uh, hm I guess somewhere in the forest. You know, where no one else can really find us." He said his tail swaying gently. His attention turned back to the gloved hands of Vegeta, who was rubbing his hair.

Vegeta considered this and then nodded. "Fine." He rose up and took the case of capsules. He opened it up and looked thru it, and slowly a smirk came across his face. "Good job, Kakarot, you took the good ones."

"Good what, dad?" Trunks asked curiously, shying away from Goten's embrace and blushing. "Wait a second…I remember those…weren't those Bulma's?"

Vegeta smiled at his son for not calling Bulma 'mom'. "Don't worry about it, Trunks." He responded, turning back to Goku. "Hurry up and finish eating so that we can go and set up the house."

"Aww but living in a cave is kinda cool." Goten said, pulling Trunks closer; the other half-Saiyan blushed wildly.

Vegeta almost seemed offended by this statement. "My family will _not _live in a damn cave! Kakarot, up, now!" he'd noticed that the other Siayan had finished eating a moment ago and was taking the opportunity to stare at his lover's backside.

Goku jolted up quickly and scampered to Vegeta's side blushing wildly. Goku then turned to his youngest. "Goten a cave won't protect us for too long, and it might already be a home to some forest animal. Plus don't you wanna sleep with Trunks in a warm bed?" The young half-saiyan let the logic sink into his head before smiling brightly. "Yea!" Goten let go of Trunks and rushed to his daddy's side jumping around. Goku laughed at this and picked him up to keep him still. He then turned to Vegeta and blushed again.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son's enthusiasm and then walked out of the cave. "Let's go." He and his family flew a ways before finally coming upon the perfect spot. It was tucked safely in the forest, yet was easily recognizable to all of them. Even Goten liked it. Once they'd all agreed that the spot was good, Vegeta set up the Capsule home and they all got situated. As the two boys hurried to claim their room, the Saiyan prince took Goku's hand and said with a smile, "Kakarot, let's pick out _our _room." He lead Goku inside of the house.

Down the hall Goten could be heard saying, "See, this is our room, and we can do whatever we want in here…_whatever _we want, Trunks!"

"Chibi…please…"

"Haha…Trunks!"

Vegeta smiled and said to Goku, "I think that they're happy. Are you happy, Kakarot?"

Goku turned to Vegeta and nodded, "Yea I'm very happy Vegeta. I haven't felt this happy since I was a kid." Goku squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly as the other saiyan led him to a pretty big room. Goku starred in awe. "I know I've seen these kind of capsules, but I never knew one could carry a huge place like this." He laughed looking every where then finally at a smirking Vegeta.

Goku's tail flicked as a blush rose to his cheeks. "What Vegeta?" Feeling suddenly humiliated, his tail wrapped around his leg.

Vegeta chuckled walking over to the blushing saiyan and rubbed his cheek, "Nothing Kakarot, you just amaze me." He pulled Goku in for a nice kiss, then pushed the dazed saiyan to the bed, cuddling him.

"Go to sleep kakarot, I'm pretty exhausted." His arms wrapped around Goku pulling him closer.

Goku nodded, yawning and feeling tired as well. He cuddled in Vegeta's arms and dozed into slumber.


End file.
